Missing In Action
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke knew that she was still alive. And he was going to find out who took her. Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata


**Title:** _Missing In Action  
_**Date:** June 5, 2010  
**Summary:** _He knew that she was still alive. And he was going to find out who took her.  
_**Pairing: **_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** K  
**Themes:** Angst/Mystery/Romance

* * *

**Missing In Action  
**_PROLOGUE_

Uchiha Sasuke pleasantly awoke to feather light touches, quiet humming, and the smell of fresh strawberries. It wasn't often that he was roused in such a manner, already used to rising with the sun so he could continue his rigorous training or waking abruptly in a cold sweat because of his accursed nightmares. But fortunately his routine had positively changed in the past year, with his sleep more peaceful and his company very much welcomed.

Slowly opening his eyes – disoriented because he was usually the first to awake out of the two of them – the ex-Avenger was greeted with brilliant emerald shining against the surprising darkness of the room. His mind immediately registered that the sun had yet to appear and the change of his waking schedule was altered for reasons he was beginning to remember.

"I'm about to leave for my mission now Sasuke-kun."

Her voice was soft – mindful of his still waking mind, to which he appreciated – but he could recognize the underlying anticipation laced with her words. She wasn't sent on many field assignments, her duty rested with the Hospital as one of the most in-demand Medics of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, alongside her mentor, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Her last field mission had been four months ago, aided by Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata to travel to the Hidden Sand Village and offer healing assistance. A mission success, as was expected.

"Be good Sasuke-kun," Her quiet voice teased kindly as her fingers ran through his silky, dark locks, stirring him from his thoughts, "And don't pick too many fights with Naruto while I'm away."

"Hn," He grunted as he turned his head away – yet still kept within her hand's reach – though his dark eyes couldn't help but slide back towards her, gazing at her intensely and she only smiled in response, "…Be careful out there."

"Of course," She assured, dropping her hand from his head and clasping his own – her skin soft, her hand tiny and fragile compared to his – she squeezed his hand as if to make the reassurance more believable, "I can take care of myself you know. It's an easy mission."

"It's also a _solo_ mission," Sasuke countered, though he made sure his voice was steady, made sure that she could clearly feel his concern instead of misinterpret it as anger or disbelief in her abilities – he'd learned his lessons from doubting her before.

She grinned and Sasuke could tell that she appreciated his silent worry, "I'll be fine. Acting as an Ambassador and Healer isn't difficult, and I'll be surrounded by plenty of people in my meetings and at their hospitals. And my side mission is hardly D-Ranked anyways," She laughed lightly, her fingers unconsciously gliding across the skin of his palm - it felt nice, "Collecting herbs and medicinal items for Leaf isn't life-threatening. I actually kind of wish I was taking on an S-Ranked right now…"

"Sakura…"

"But I'm _not_, so don't worry about it," She assured him with a laugh, "It's only a week Sasuke-kun, you can survive that long without me."

'_But can _you_?'_ He wouldn't dare say that aloud, else she get upset and she leave on not-too-happy terms, which could potentially distract her from completing her mission and getting back home – _to him_ – alive and safe.

"I could just imagine how it would have been if I had taken up Tsunade-shishou's offer to become ANBU," The woman mused as she stood up and began to walk towards her travel pack at the foot of their bed, her carefree smile still in place.

"You may be at ANBU level but the position isn't meant for you," Sasuke replied evenly as he began to get ready for the day, again without malice or belittling in his tenor, just his smooth, opinionated statement.

The Medic looked up from her pack, pastel tresses falling over her expressive eyes as she smiled knowingly, "Yes of course Sasuke-kun. I'm _meant_ to heal. ANBU will _taint_ my _innocence_."

"Exactly," Sasuke affirmed as he shrugged on his dark blue shirt, his hair miraculously falling into place with one comb of his fingers.

She grinned lightly as she shouldered her pack, walking up to Sasuke and placing a chaste kiss on the column of his neck, her whispered tone brushing closely to his ear, "You and I both know how _tainted_ my innocence is, _Sasuke-kun_."

Unbidden, a blush began to rise across Sasuke's cheeks and his coal orbs watched as Sakura pulled back with a playful grin and wink. The affect she had on him was maddening but it was an affect he welcomed with little persistence.

Slightly embarrassed, Sasuke turned away, willing his blush to disappear as he searched for his kunai pouch, "Hn. You know what I mean Sakura."

Her laugh was soft yet teasing as she placed her long pink hair into a practical ponytail, expression serious yet still holding an air of mischievousness, "I've killed people before Sasuke, I'm still a kunoichi."

"That may be true," Sasuke reasoned as he walked passed her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, her soft steps following, "But without ANBU you don't have to kill more than you have to. As long as you have the basics skills and abilities to fend for yourself–"

"–And others–" She helpfully added.

"–Then that's all you need," Sasuke finished as he began to make some tea for them both, "Just because you're powerful – have the abilities and skills to kill – doesn't mean you have to use it. Healing is more your character."

He held out a tea cup to her and she gratefully took it, staring at him as she blissfully allowed the jasmine to fill her mouth, before responding, "…But you can't deny that I can kick ass, right?"

Obsidian orbs rolled but after taking his own sip, the Uchiha smirked lightly and honestly replied, "No, I won't deny that, Sakura."

The kunoichi grinned brilliantly before putting down her finished cup, placing her arms comfortably around Sasuke's neck and leaning her forehead against his, viridian eyes staring directly into his dark ones, "Then you have nothing to worry about. Anyone who messes with me _will_ get their asses kicked."

And Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but let his smirk grow, looking deeply into the playful eyes of Haruno Sakura and willing himself to not worry and to completely believe in her words and abilities.

"_But_…_if_ something were to happen to me…" She trailed off as she broke her eye contact with him to look down at the ground.

Sasuke frowned at the sudden change, the worry returning, much to his dismay, "Sakura."

But the Medic smiled as she looked back up at him and pulled him even closer to her, "_If_ something were to happen," She continued softly, "Don't go psychotic Avenger okay? Be smart about it…And I will too."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Her smile widened before she placed a brief kiss on his lips, "But nothing will happen Sasuke-kun!" She disregarded his question with more assurances, "Simple mission remember? I'll be back in no time. So be good okay?"

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes, letting her evasion slide, enjoying her warmth and voice and everything that was _her_ since he was going to be without it for seven days and nights, "…Only if you promise to be careful and to come back safe."

He could feel one hand run through his hair while the other cupped his left cheek, "I'm always careful Sasuke-kun," She whispered, "But I promise."

For several moments the couple stood in their close embrace. One clothed in her Jounin Vest and gear while the other was messily attired in regular training clothes, kunai pouch visible for later practice. The ex-Avenger took in her scent, her slightly damp hair from her morning shower emanating her usual strawberry shampoo. Her body perfectly molded in his arms. Through the kitchen window the sun's morning rays appeared and Sakura exhaled a long reluctant sigh as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I have to get going now," She whispered.

A sigh also escaped Sasuke, "I know."

"No picking fights."

"Hn."

"Don't live off Ramen like Naruto," She laughed.

He smirked, "Aa."

"Be social."

"Sakura."

She smiled before leaning in a final time and capturing one last kiss, Sasuke all too willing to accept it. Sakura kept it short before it could get out of hand and the two carried away like they often did in their passionate embraces. Leaning her forehead against his a final time, eyes closed as she breathed in his masculine woodsy scent, she smiled.

"…I love you Sasuke-kun."

A soft smirk graced his lips, "Aa…I love you too."

After a final farewell kiss upon his cheek, Sasuke watched as Sakura pulled away from his grip fully, smiling softly before turning away completely and walking towards the door. He watched with a painful squeeze in his chest as she opened the door, sunlight spilling into the foyer, her figure shadowed, as she turned back slightly to wave.

"See you soon Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

His hand lifted to return the gesture and her green eyes shined before she turned back towards the sunrise, stepped forward, and allowed the door to close behind her.

"…Be safe."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...I know, A **New Story**, especially when I already have so many unfinished ones posted up. **MIA** is a story I really want to try out and finish though, but until I really get down to it, I'll just have the Prologue up and start focusing on it after I have stories like **It All Started With**, **The Curse**, **False Facade**, and **Forbidden Bonds** more along and completed. It's completely outlined, I just need to type it out. So, I hope whoever reads this enjoyed the first chapter and the percieved relationship between Sasuke and Sakura and until I really start working on it maybe it'll get more popular. Hmm, if it gets popular enough maybe I'll even try to update it _frequently_ along with my other _Main Stories_ but I guess we'll have to see. Until then, hope you enjoyed the beginnning and I hope to hear from you about what you think so far!

Bee, tee, dubs (btw)...**It All Started With** has also been _Updated_, **The Curse** has also been _Updated_, a Plot Bunny Idea was added to **Keep or Scrap?, **and **False Facade **and **Forbidden Bonds** will be _Updated_ sometime within the next two days, _so_ keep a look out!

**Disclaimer:** *Sniffle*

**Next Chapter:** _Day One_

**_BIG THANK YOU_** to everyone who has reviewed and read my fiction(s), I appreciate your support and feedback! You're all **_AWESOME_**!

**Oh!** One last thing! Anyone got a **_Twitter?_** I made one for the sole purpose of making friends who have the same interests as me (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII, Anime in general), let me know, I'm open to new friendships and whatever, up to you, just **PM** me or drop a **review! **Happy reading everyone!

**_LotzaLove!_**

**_Luvinukag83_**  
**_aka Len83_**


End file.
